


a hui hou

by SkyRose



Series: Disney Femslash Week [3]
Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Moana (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disney Femslash Week, F/F, Fluff, POV Outsider, Surfing, starts with Elsa then switches to Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Anna was clearly having her daily love-at-first-sight moment, otherwise she wouldn’t have agreed to surfing lessons. Of all things.Or: the sisters are on vacation in Hawaii, and Anna falls for the surf instructor named Moana.For Disney Femslash Week Day Three Alternate: Rare Pair





	a hui hou

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to do the alternate for this day's prompts, because I love to show rare pair's some love!

Elsa finds Hawaii to be a lovely sight to behold. The glorious blue ocean water and luscious green flora are truly a wonder. However, with the hot weather and burning sun she’s having difficulty appreciating it to its fullest. Her fair skin just _isn’t_ made for this climate.

“C’mon, Elsa! Let’s go to the beach! The beach! Let’s go! Elsa! Elsa!” Anna chants, already wearing her bikini.

“Look at me, Anna! I’m fried!” Elsa groans as she lays on the very comfortable resort bed. She lifts one hand to gesture to her bright red face.

“It’s just your face! Wear a hat! I wanna swim!” Anna exclaims. She grabs Elsa’s arms and begins tugging her off the bed. Elsa huffs loudly as she stands up and glares into Anna’s eyes. “Don’t be a grump! We’re in Hawaii!”

“Whatever,” Elsa replies with a roll of her eyes. She gathers her beach supplies and they head out.

As they walk, Anna pulls out a brochure from her bag and begins listing off things to do at the resort. Elsa can’t help the snicker she releases when Anna mentions surfing lessons. Anna could barely walk down the stairs without tripping, seeing her clumsy sister try to surf would be a delight.

“Don’t laugh,” Anna chastises, smacking Elsa’s forward with the paper. Elsa hisses as her sunburn stings in hot pain. “Oh my gosh, I’m sorry! I completely forgot!”

“It’s fine,” Elsa lies, trying not to get overly mad at her sister for the mistake.

They make it to the beach without any more painful disagreements. Anna leads Elsa to an empty spot in the sandy beach and they lay out their colorful towels. Elsa is ready to under to umbrella they brought when Anna insists they go swimming. And so, she’s follows Anna as she skips towards the water. The water does feel a bit refreshing, but she doesn’t admit it to her sister. The girls start splash fight, getting each other soaked. Suddenly, Anna powerful splashes stop coming Elsa way. Elsa peaks one eye open to see why. She finds Anna staring at the huge wave coming in a shore. Following Anna’s eyes, Elsa spots a girl surfing the wave with ease. Anna’s expression starts off curious, but as the girl surfs closer to shore and her face becomes clearer her face morphs into awe and…

Elsa sighs. Things are about to get interesting.

The surfer girl walks onto the sandy shore, carrying her surfboard, and Anna jogs over to her. Elsa reluctantly follows her. “Wow! That was super cool!” Anna says cheerily to the girl.

“Oh, thanks!” the girl replies, grinning brightly at Anna. Elsa thinks Anna might swoon. The girl sets down her board and puts her hands on hips. “You surf?”

“No,” Anna answers.

“Well, I teach surfing lessons here. Basics, easy tricks, and even the real advanced stuff. Beginners lesson tomorrow at three, right here, if you’re interested,” the girl explains.

“Yes! I’ll be there! See you…”

“Oh! Moana! My name… is Moana.”

“Pretty! I’m Anna, and this is my sister Elsa,” Anna introduces. Elsa gives Moana a small nod and she waves back.

“Nice to meet you both. I’m hit the waves now. _Aloha ‘oe!”_ Moana farewells, picking up her board and begins walking towards the ocean.

“Bye!” Anna replies back enthusiastically, waving goodbye. She stares after Moana for a long moment then turns to Elsa. “She seems nice.”

“Yeah, nice,” Elsa agrees slyly. Even Elsa could admit that Moana was a pretty girl. Anna was clearly having her daily love-at-first-sight moment, otherwise she wouldn’t have agreed to surfing lessons. Of all things.

“Yeah…” Anna sighs dreamily.

**~**

“You’re serious about this?” Elsa questions as she and her sister walk across the beach the next day.

“Yep! I think it’ll be fun. Why not, y’know?” Anna answers.

Elsa doesn’t know. “You’ve never been an athletic person, you’ve never shown any interest in surfing before yesterday, you’ve never—”

“Alright, I get it,” Anna huffs. “But you can’t change my mind.”

“I know,” Elsa admits with a frown.

They spot Moana near a small shop with surfboards. Anna waves to her and Moana smiles and waves back. Like yesterday, she’s wearing a wetsuit and has her dark hair in a bun. The only difference today is the sunglasses hiding her eyes.

“ _Aloha_ Anna and Elsa!” Moana greets once the sisters are close enough. Elsa says hello back. Anna is suspiciously silent and when Elsa turns to her, she finds Anna’s face bright red and her eyes wide. “Did you get a little from the sun yesterday?”

Anna gives Moana a confused stare. “Huh? Oh, I guess.” She reaches up to touch her face and exaggeratedly winces. Elsa smiles knowingly at her sister.

The surfing lesson begins after a few more people show up and everyone picks out a rental surfboard. Elsa picks a light blue one while Anna goes for a green one. Moana begins lecturing on the basics. Elsa pays close attention to her instructions, noting where her body she be on the board and where her hands and feet should. Anna, on the other hand, looks like her mind is far, far away from the perfect surfing weather and beaches of Hawaii.

“Alright, now let’s make sure everyone was paying attention. Let’s get out there and practice our paddling. I’ll let you know when you can try catching a wave,” Moana explained.

Elsa got into the water with her board and slip up and down until she got into the proper position. _Nose just above the water, don’t lay too far up or down._ Elsa recites Moana’s instructions mentally.

Anna watches her sister and seems to copy her movements. It becomes painfully clear she doesn’t know what she’s doing when she sits too far back and slips off the board. Moana slides of her board to swim over to Anna.“Are you okay?” she asks Anna.

Anna nods, spitting out water and moving wet hair out of her face. “Mhmm. All good.”

“Good,” Moana says and gently pats Anna’s back. She then repeats where to position one’s body on a surfboard to Anna. “Keep those shoulders up and arched, Anna,” Moana instructs. Anna immediately moves her shoulders into position. “There you go! Wonderful! Might take a bit of getting used to.”

Anna smiles brightly at the praise.After Moana goes over a few more tips, she asks who wants to be the first to try to catch a wave. Elsa most certainly does not, while Anna raises her hand instantly. Elsa doesn’t know who she feels the worst for as she watches Anna try to catch a wave — Anna with her clumsy movements and nervous smile, Moana who is just try to teach people how to surf and probably doesn’t want to deal with an eager redhead with an embarrassing crush, or herself the trapped in her own thoughts.

Anna wipes out as soon as she tries to stand. It’s ugly but hilarious. Elsa didn’t know if she should wince or laugh, so instead she swims out to help her sister recover. Moana does too, calling out Anna’s name. She reaches Anna first, so Elsa grabs the surfboard that was drifting away from her sister.

“I’m fine, I promise,” Elsa hears Anna say to Moana. “I’m… not meant to surf.”

“Don’t give up now, it’s all practice,” Moana assures her, trying to comfort her emotional wounds from the wipeout.

“No, I’ll watch from the sand,” Anna states and swims away from Moana, looking disappointed and tired. Elsa frowns but doesn’t know what to say to her.

Moana swims towards Elsa. “Is she going be okay?” she asks in a low voice. Moana’s eyes are full of worry.

“Yes, she’ll be fine,” Elsa answers, trying to let her own concern show. The lesson resumes and eventually it’s Elsa’s turn to catch a wave. To Elsa’s surprise, she doesn’t fall off her board. In fact, she’s the best surfer out of all the beginners. Anna cheers her on from the shore. Moana notices and Elsa winks in a I-told-you-so way at her. Moana laughs.

**~**

The next day, Elsa stares at Anna. Her sister is moping in bed. The previous night, Anna swore off surfing. Elsa knew she was upset because she didn’t have an excuse to see Moana.

“Y’know, I forget when Moana said that the next lesson is, do you think you could find her for me and ask?” Elsa questions.

“I’m not going to the next lesson,” Anna states.

“I know. But I am,” Elsa replies. Anna breaks out into a wide smile.

“I’ll text you!” Anna exclaims as she rushes out of the room.

“Wear sunscreen!” Elsa calls to her.

**~**

Anna steps onto the sand with a happy sigh. She scans the beach for the little hut with the surfboards. Once spotted, she hurries towards it. Please be here. _Please be here,_ she mentally chants.

_Aha!_

She finds Moana chatting with a tall, wide man with many tattoos. Anna stops walking as soon as her eyes meet Moana. The surfer is not wearing a wetsuit, she’s wearing a casual crop top and pair of shorts, showing off plenty of her tan skin. Her curly dark hair is down, framing her beautiful face. She’s laughing at something the man beside her said. Anna straightens up and marched determinedly toward the girl of her dreams.

_No, stop it Anna! Act like Elsa! Cool and calm!_ Anna thinks as she approaches Moana.

“Anna! Aloha!” Moana greets when she spots Anna.

“Hi!” Anna happily responds.

“This is my friend, Maui! Maui, this is Anna!” Moana explains, gesturing to the tattooed man and Anna. “So what’s up?”

“My sister’s wanted to know when the next lesson is,” Anna states, remembering her mission.

“Oh, same time as yesterday,” Moana reminds. “You gonna be there?”

“I don’t think so…” Anna answers shyly. “Surfing’s not really my thing.”

“That’s too bad, but I guess it’s not for everyone,” Moana says. “What do you have planned for today?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Moana smiles, an adventurous gleam in her eyes. “I don’t wanna brag, but I can show you all the coolest places at the Waialiki Resort.”

“Really?” Anna jumps up in excitement.

“Mhmm.” Moana smirks while nodding her head.

“Let’s go!” Anna exclaims.

Moana laughs, taking Anna’s hand and tugging her until they’re running across the beach.

“Don’t get into any trouble!” Maui shouts at them as they run away.

**~**

Moana takes Anna snorkeling first and points out all the prettiest fishes. She tells Anna all their names and even some fun facts. Next, they get some ice cream. Anna gets strawberry and Moana gets mint chip. Then, Moana takes Anna onto the roof of the tallest building of the resort.

“Why do you have a key up here?” Anna asks as they emerge from the stairs.

“I have a key to everywhere. My parents own the resort,” Moana states like that isn’t amazing news.

“Really?! Woah! So you can go wherever? Whenever!” Anna’s mind runs wild with new places to explore. “Wait. Why are you working as a surfing instructor?”

“My parents want me helping somehow and I like being on the beach or in the water. Plus, you meet a lot of cute girls on the beach,” Moana reports with a confident smirk.

Anna feels her face go bright red. “Uh, um, am I included in that?”

“Yeah,” Moana briefly responds before turning to the grand view of the ocean. “Doesn’t it look magnificent up here?”

“Truly magical,” Anna sighs at the glittering blue water. The girls sit and stare at the ocean, neither saying a word. The only sounds come from the warm wind. Anna looks down briefly and sees Moana’s hand next to her. She takes a chance and holds it in her own.

Moana smiles, still staring out at the ocean, tightening her hand around Anna’s.

**~**

“It was like a dream!” Anna rejoices. “We went all over the resort! She showed me a secret hot tub! We held hands! It was the best adventure ever!”

“That’s great, Anna,” Elsa replies as she looks around at the wetsuits in the surf shop.

“Oh, Elsa! Do we really have to leave tomorrow? Let’s stay forever and ever and ever and ever!”

**~**

“We can text everyday! And night! Every hour even!” Anna promises.

Moana laughs. “Okay, okay. But not while I’m surfing.”

“No! Definitely while your surfing! I want a surfing selfie!” Anna giggles. Moana laughs along and…

“I’m gonna miss you,” Moana admits with a sad sigh.

“Me too.”

“Here.” Moana tucks a hibiscus flower in Anna’s red hair. “A souvenir from me.”

“This is gonna wilt,” Anna points out with a sigh.

“It’s not real,” Moana laughs. “It’s got a hair clip.”

Anna laughs in response. “Thanks you then. Do I look cute?”

“Yes, but I don’t think the flower makes a difference.”

Anna slaps her playfully. Her phone vibrates. “That’s my mom. We’ve gotta get to the airport.”

“Oh.” Moana stares down at her feet.

“Yeah.” Anna pulls her into a hug. _“Aloha.”_

_“A hui hou,”_ Moana replies.

Anna pulls back for enough to look her in the eyes. “What’s that mean?”

“Until we meet again,” Moana translates in a soft voice. It makes Anna feel warm and comfortable. She leans in and presses a kiss to Moana’s cheek.

**~fin~**

**Author's Note:**

> Four more! If you like'd this one, kudos and comments are awesome! You can head over to [ my tumblr](http://skyroseblog.tumblr.com) to chat or give me some f/f or m/m Disney prompts!


End file.
